Ulthane
, also known as the Black Hammer, is a character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders III. Overview He is an Old One, a Maker, far older than Heaven or Hell, and a great craftsman of legendary weapons and armor. Like all Makers, he is from the Forge Lands. When he departed that realm he left behind a warrior brother named Thane. He is also a fearsome warrior. Upon meeting Ulthane the player gets the 'One Tough Cookie' Achievement & Trophy. Biography 'Darksiders II' Karn, another of the Maker race hailing from the Forge Lands, mentioned to Death that Ulthane was a successful blacksmith who lived among his fellow Old Ones prior to Corruption and the End War. When the Corruption struck, the Makers were unable to destroy it, Ulthane, along with a few other Makers, made their way to the Tree of Life and fled the Forge Lands before the path leading to the Tree was sealed off by the Corruption. Also, the helmet the player must retrieve for Karn's second "Lost and Found" quest was originally forged by Ulthane as a gift for his brother, the Maker warrior Thane. 'Darksiders Comic' While trapped on Earth after Corruption closed off the Tree of Life to his homeworld, Ulthane was contacted by the forces of Heaven to partake in a rather foolhardy scheme. After Abaddon failed to move an angelic court to his way of thinking. He dismissed his trusted aid on the Hellguard as he spoke in private with the Maker and the Angel of Death. 'Premature Apocalypse' He became one of three major conspirators who were the catalysts of the premature apocalypse, the other two being the conspiracy's mastermind, Abaddon, and the Angel of Death, Azrael. Ulthane's role was the creation of the Armageddon Blade, a weapon capable of breaking the Seals along with destroying said weapon and reforging the seals afterwards to erase the evidence. When everything went wrong and the forces of Hell won the Earth over Heaven, Ulthane spent the next half a century in self-exile around the time same time the Horsemen begin their respective quests. 'Darksiders III' The Blackhammer hid himself upon the Earth out of shame of his grievous misdeeds. He alongside the other stranded Makers had created a refuge for any surviving Humans to call home. Choosing to protect these refugees within the housing he calls Haven, as a way of atonement for causing an early rapture that destroyed their World and near exterminated their species. While on her hunt for the Seven Deadly Sins the Horseman Fury encounters Ulthane as the humans in his care flee in terror of the Black Rider. Whence upon seeing who their visitor is, he offers thanks for his relief as well as asks for her help in safeguarding his Wee Ones. While initially impressed by the human called Jones when he showed no fear in challenging the Nephilim's reasons for being there as well as rebuking the cataclysmic conflict between Heaven and Hell as idiotic. Fury rebuffed the Maker's request, stating while her job involved enforcing the Balance, she had little to no care for them or they're well being. But changed her tune after Ulthane offered her upgrades to her weaponry and gear in exchange for rescuing any humans that she finds. To aid her in the endeavor, Ulthane offered The Bridge Stone, an amulet of his own make that could transport humans and only humans to the Makers keep. As a symbol of good faith, Ulthane offered vital information regarding her quest. Having innate knowledge on the world and its goings on's, the Maker offered Fury the whereabouts of one of the Seven Deadly. Wrath was last seen in in the Nether, he told his tenuous benefactor she could begin her search for him there, beneath the ruined city Haven surveys. Unbeknownst to Ulthane while the watcher praised his commitment to his calling, Fury berated him on being blinded to the larger game at stake. Going so far as to call the Old One a simple pawn in the wider drama who is completely unaware of what truly matters. Later on after her betrayal. Ulthane, showing he knew more and more of events taking place than Fury ever realized. About both The Charred Council's schemes and the true Sin of Envy's manipulations. Reveals to her that the stone edifice the Maker had been working on day and night since Fury's arrival, was in fact a Reflecting Pool built to take the user wherever they're hearts desire. He urges the now broken rider to hold heart and push forward, When Fury asks about how she was alive and well. Ulthane mentions it was the humans she helped who found her and nursed her back to health after Envy left her for dead. Mentioning that helping and protecting each other, as well as those who were kind to them, is what they do. The once haughty rider offers Blackhammer the Mysterious Stone Sigil, thinking it belonged in stronger hands than hers. But Ulthane, awestruck at the sight of such a treasure, refused the offering as it's creator knew who he was giving it too. The Maker stating he would not question his fellow Old One's wisdom. Using the Pool, Fury was able to reach the Chambers of the Charred Council and confront both them and Envy. After a perilous battle with the empowered Envy, Fury succeeds in killing the last of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Black Horsemen then escapes the Charred Council's wrath for now knowing what she knew, using a mysterious amulet left behind by the Lord of Hollows to halt their assault momentarily, Fury detonates the Sin Talismen to cover her escape and make her way back to Haven. During Fury's absence, Ulthane and his fellow Makers come under a renewed attack from the Demon horde. Fury arrives just in time to inform him that the enraged Charred Council is secretly sponsoring the attack out of fear for humanity. Fury explains her revelation about the true meaning behind the early Apocalypse. Of how the entire conspiracy she'd discovered while on her journey surrounding the premature war was purposefully instigated towards the goal of their extermination. Resolving and understanding that Heaven, Hell and The Council all fear and hate Humanity. That everything which had come to pass was simply a part of the grand scheme that was orchestrated towards the destruction of mankind. Fury also says that same fear from all sides can be used to defeat them, that humanity can win this war. However, Ulthane points out that the Haven survivors are all that's left of humanity and as such, they don't have the numbers or the weapons to wage such a war. Fury understands but if humanity were to hide and prepare in secret, they could have a chance. A place unseen even from the Council. Calling his Makers for a final stand, Ulthane directs Fury to use the Scrying Pool again to find a safe place for the "poor unwanted" and declares her to be humanity's protector as her new purpose. Accepting this, Fury makes a vow to use all her power and abilities to defend and teach humanity until the time comes to set this things right together. As the Demon's assault becomes overwhelming, especially with the arrival of the Destroyer, Fury asks Ulthane that should she come across her brother War, now understanding that he is innocent, to help him on his journey, in case which Ulthane agrees. The Maker then joins his brethren and the remaining human, Jones, in fending off the Demons long enough for Fury to escape with the remnants of Humanity. The latter of whom brandishing Mercy and Redemption, unveiling his true identity as the newly revealed Strife. While the true outcome of the battle is unknown, Ulthane no doubt survived the battle and fled deeper into hiding upon the shattered Earth to await War's arrival. In addition, he somehow kept one of Strife's revolvers, possibly to hand it over to the Red Horsemen when he needs it for his own journey. 'Darksiders' Seeking out the heart of the Griever, War traveled to Ulthane's home. He found a giant hammer on his path and attempted to lift it, Samael having already warned him that he'll need "the Black Hammer" to continue on his quest, but it proved too heavy to lift. Then Ulthane appeared and warned the Horseman against touching things that weren't his. War recognized him for what he was and demanded to know why an Old One like Ulthane was on the demon infested Earth, but Ulthane ignored his questions and claimed he didn't recognize War. Changing the topic, War announced that he searched for the Black Hammer. Ulthane laughed and said the Nephilim could have another go at his hammer, provided he left his property afterwards. War interrupted, stating that Ulthane was the Black Hammer. Challenged, Ulthane told the Horseman he would have better luck with the one in the ground and began to fight him. During the dispute, however, Uriel and her soldiers arrived to punish War for his supposed crimes. Annoyed by their interference, Ulthane armed himself with his giant hammer and offered the Nephilim a wager over who could kill the most angels. After War defeated Uriel and her soldiers were driven away, Ulthane opened a path to the Griever's lair. Ulthane told the Horseman that if he slew the Griever, then he may believe War was who he claimed to be, but none-the-less warned him to stay off of his property. After defeating the Griever, War returned to Ulthane and greeted him by using the Tremor Gauntlet to throw the Maker's hammer at him. They spoke and Ulthane gave War a handgun wielded by Strife, Mercy. War then threatened Ulthane with Mercy, demanding again to know why Ulthane was on Earth. Ulthane still refused to tell War anything and, after telling the Horseman that he did not fear death, War left him with a warning: it's not "death" he should fear. Later on, War discovered that Ulthane was a part of the conspiracy along with Abaddon and Azrael and who forged the Armageddon Blade, which was used to break six of the Seven Seals and asked him to reforge it, which he did after the Horseman gathered all of its shards. Personality and Traits A maker with little interest in the affairs of Angels and Demons, Samael stating he was no friend of the Destroyer's forces, he would gladly fight both if they provoke him or trespass on his property as he dislikes strangers and laughs at their threats of death. He would also even go so far to mockingly call angels "pigeons" and stated he isn't afraid of dying at all, which shows great courage, an irreverent nature and stubbornness. A few things that Ulthane's truly passionate about and has concern for is the care of Humans left in the wake of the Apocolypse, feeling personally responsible for their dismal state, and his craftsmanship, as Blackhammer's skills within a forge are second to none and even the Destroyer would fear the weapons he creates. The forging and re-forging of the Armageddon Blade are proof of this. During a fight, he treats the battle as if it were a competition, specifically who ever gets the most kills wins, and would prefer a battle that's one-on-one and uninterrupted. He is also fair in these "competitions" as he accepted War's victory should he gain more kills. Despite his humor and skill, Ulthane has shown to carry a great deal of guilt for the part he played in the breaking of the Seven Seals with Azrael and Abaddon that resulted in mankind's destruction, Abaddon's transformation and Azrael's imprisonment. This in turn caused Ulthane to huddle in exile on the shattered Earth and becoming a hermit, but is willing to make amends and redeem himself by aiding War in his quest. Also, he claims to care about the Balance, having willingly acted to save as many humans as he could after the Apocalypse due to their import to the concept, even though considering them to be frail. He likely feels a sense of atonement for helping the human survivors find safety due them being victims of the conspiracy he was a part of. So much so that when the Horsemen Fury, offered him the amulet created from the Lord of the Hollows Becoming, Ulthane politely, if somewhat sullenly refused her offering. This showed he was familiar with the ancient being whom gifted it to her, acknowledging the Old One's faith in the rider on top of instantly recognizing the item's significance when it was presented. Ulthane also shows incredible insight as to the goings on of the Darksiders Universe. Having known about the incursion of the Seven Deadly Sins onto the broken Earth long before Fury made her presence known at Haven. Also being aware that the Council was up to no good from the beginning, long since realizing that they were the ones who set the Seven on the dead world and betrayed their horsemen at the start. He having the sense to guess what their ultimate goals were and prepare a Reflecting Pool for Fury to use later on in the story. As with a few entities in universe, Ulthane bears the additional knowledge that all the powerful species in creation wish to see mankind destroyed out of fear of what they'll become. This coupled with the Charred Councils corruption might explain why he holds them all in contempt, initially sneering at War for remaining as their enforcer, even despite befriending him later. Other reasons possibly came from Fury's revelation about how the Charred Council not only allowed humanity's extinction to occur, but when she further disclosed that they were the secret supporters behind the The Destroyer's attack on Haven. As such, his resentment for the corrupt tribunal, as well as the denizens of the First and Second Kingdoms grew even more. Abilities As a Maker and a particularily old one, Ulthane is an extremely powerful entity. He has immense physical strength, as he is the only one able to lift his gigantic hammer and throw objects such as cars with ease. Ulthane possess a great amount of durability as he was able to take numerous blows from War and appeared unhindered, only War's Chaos Form was able to deal actual damage to Ulthane. He also is a master blacksmith and forge master who was able to forge the Armageddon Blade and also reforge it after its destruction (a task more complicated than the first one). Trivia *In Darksiders, if War kills more angels than Ulthane, Ulthane will give War the Combat Lore enhancement as a prize as well the "Who's Counting?" achievement/trophy. *His overall design is influenced by Celtic and Viking warriors, complete with a Celtic Triad in his hammer and the typical blue tattoos on his body. The same design influence is shared by all Makers and Maker architecture and engineering. ** His (and most of the Makers) accent reflects these influences in their overall designs; almost all Makers speak with a heavy Scottish accent. * There is a secret cutscene in Darksiders if War immediately visits Ulthane after returning to Earth from Eden, whereupon he tells Ulthane about Abaddon. * Ulthane has auburn hair in Darksiders but appears to have black hair in Darksiders 3. * While it remains unconfirmed, it is probable that Ulthane came in possession of Mercy after the Battle of Haven at the end of Darksiders 3, in which it is revealed that Jones is actually the fourth horseman Strife. Video Gallery Ds smithortho.jpg|Concept Art Darksiders015.jpg DSIII Fury meets Ulthane.jpeg|Ulthane meets Fury in Darksiders III de:Ulthan Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Makers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Allies Category:Darksiders 3 Characters